La Manada
by Levy the Reader
Summary: Cuando el invierno llega, el lobo solitario muere y la manada sobrevive. Los cinco lo sabían, y por mucho que uno estuviese perdido, otro fuese verdevidente, una sea nadie, otra bastarda y otro Comandante, todos eran Stark, y la sangre llama a la sangre. Y es en un sueño mezclado con recuerdos de nieve, que los hermanos se reúnen, para poder saber si todavía eran lobos.


**Disclaimer: **Cancón de Hielo y Fuego pertenece al gran George R.R. Martin. Está situado a la mitad de Danza de Dragones, y Arya no es ciega.

En aquel mundo sin colinas, el cielo lloraba lágrimas blancas y frías que bailaban y revoloteaban por el aire como doncellas gráciles. La nieve virgen y cuajada se veía violada por las raíces blancas de los arcianos y sus rostros cubiertos de lágrimas ensangrentadas. Huecos de bota de guerrero, zapatos de doncella y pies desnudos de zarrapastrosa hacían líneas que terminaban en un claro. Un claro que los cinco presentes recodaban demasiado bien; el estanque que nunca se congelaba, las hojas rojas del arciano con rostro de niño, y casi se podían imaginar las almenas negras del Castillo de Invernalia asomando entre los árboles.

Los cinco se miraron entre sí. Gata observó la barba negra y espesa del Lord Comandante, las piernas largas y los ojos maduros de Alayne, las ramas de arciano que brotaban desde las piernas del verdevidente y se escondían en la nieve, manteniéndolo de pie. Incluso observó las cicatrices y araños del rostro del pequeño Dick.

No sabían que decirse: eran completos desconocidos. Entonces, ante ellos apareció un huargo, silencioso. Era tan grande como Peludo, olía como Verano, tenía los ojos de Dama, el rostro fiero de Nymeria, l pelaje de Viento Gris y la presencia de Fantasma. Y su voz, era la de Robb Stark.

—¿Quiénes sois? — preguntó, y sus palabras fueron llevadas por la brisa gélida.

—Nadie — respondió de inmediato Gata.

—Mientes — refutó el verdevidente — Eres Arya Stark, Arya Entrelospiés, Arya…

—…Caracaballo, Arry, Comadreja, Nymeria, Gata y Nadie — enumeró, y se cruzó de brazos.

—No, tú eres mi rebelde hermanita, Arya — trató de convencer Alayne.

—Y entonces, ¿quién eres tú? — bufó. Miró no muy convencida su cuerpo y su cabello entintado, enredado con copos de nieve.

—Soy… Alayne Piedra, bastarda de Lord Petyr…

—Basta — demandó el Lord Comandante — Tú eres Arya, tú Sansa, tú Bran y tú Rickon. Todos Stark.

—¿Y entonces tú, Jon? — preguntó Dick.

—Yo soy Jon Nieve. Y siempre lo seré.

—¡Mentira! — refutó Arya, rabiosa — Si yo soy Arya Stark, tú eres Jon Stark, porque eres mi hermano. ¡Mi hermano!

—Yo… — Bran tomó la palabra. Miró al suelo, más concretamente a sus piernas — Yo ya no soy Bran Stark. Yo ahora soy Bran Cambiapieles, Bran Verdevidente, Bran… Cara de Arciano — dijo – Bran el Roto — tragó saliva — A partir de ahora viviré con los Hijos del Bosque, y aprenderé mucho del actual verdevidente, y quizás no pueda ser caballero, pero…

—¡No! — ahora fue Dick el que chilló — Yo no soy Dick. ¡No quiero ser Dick! Y si tú eres Bran el Roto, no eres nuestro hermano. Y si no eres nuestro hermano, Arya será Nadie, Sansa Alayne, Jon será Nieve… y no quedará nadie. No quedará ningún Stark en casa.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, comprendiendo. La blanca nieve se colaban entre los cabellos de los desconocidos, como hadas blancas que juegan al escondite.

—Quiénes somos… — susurró Alayne al aire, como esperando que un cuervo de alas blancas le trajese la respuesta — Yo no soy Stark. Sólo soy… un pajarito que repite lo que oye – prácticamente volvió a oír la voz de Sandor, susurrando a su oíd. A veces se preguntaba qué habría pasado si se hubiese ido con él…

—Ahora eres una loba, Sansa — respondió Robb. Todos miraron al huargo — Os voy a responder: soy lobos de una misma manada. Sois los Stark de Invernalia, mis hermanos. Sansa, antes era soñadora e inocente, y ahora tienes una mirada distinta… curtida — había un deje de orgullo — Arya, siempre fuiste una rebelde, pero aprendiste a escuchar y obedecer. Jon, tú ahora eres el Comandante de la Guardia y combates a los otros. Bran, sobreviviste a una caída y desarrollaste tu capacidad de verdevidente y cambiapieles. Y tú Rickon, antes estabas furioso… y ahora has sabido calmarte.

El corazón de cada uno de los presentes se encogió. Las palabras susurradas por la brisa provenían del corazón de su hermano Robb. Echaban de menos a sus padres, pero ellos seis eran una manada. Eran…

—Robb… no puedes pedirme que abandone la Guardia para ir a recuperar Invernalia. El Muro toma partido, he hice un juramento ante los Antiguos Dioses — Jon ya había adivinado las intenciones de su hermano.

—Pero el Lord Comandante es Jon Nieve, y el Lord de Invernalia es Jon Stark. El que todos conocemos — respondió. El huargo no se movía; parecía un muñeco.

—Yo todavía conservo a _Aguja_ — mencionó Gata — Y practico con ella cuando nadie me ve. Me he vuelto muy buena, tendrías que probarme algún día.

—Somos una manada — comprendió Bran.

—¡Mis hermanos! — saltó Rickon.

—Cuando viene el invierno, el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive — recitó Sansa.

—Soy una loba; una loba no puede vivir sin manada. Y todos sois la mía — dijo Arya.

—Yo traté de ganar solo, y así acabé. Pero vosotros podréis — retumbó la voz de Robb.

Todos miraron a Jon, y Jon los miró a ellos; a cada mirada grisácea y decidida. Los infantiles ojos de Rickon, que habían madurado prematuramente; los ojos de Arya, que demostraban fiereza y disciplina, y que mostraban el conocimiento que se obtenía de las manos manchadas de sangre; la de Sansa, serena pero fiera, que gritaban que podía cantar como un pájaro y atacar con las fauces de una loba; los de Bran, que habían parecido madurar y saber. "_No sabes nada, Jon Nieve_" recordó Jon. El recuerdo de Ygritte le hizo revivir lo que era olvidarse de los juramentos y que se los llevase el viento.

Pero eso no era lo que le había enseñado Eddard Stark… ¿o sí? Siempre tenía que conservar el honor. Pero… ¿qué hacía más justicia a su honor; quedarse en el Muro, cumplir su juramento y hacer lo que debía hacer; o más bien alzar su espada, ir hacia Invernalia y recuperar las Antiguas Costumbres, su hogar, su gente? Jon miró a los lobos que tenía delante.

—Encontraros todos en el Muro — anunció Jon – pero no seré yo quien gobierne Invernalia. Yo sólo os reuniré y ayudaré en secreto.

—Y entonces, ¿quién reinará? — preguntó Rickon.

—Vosotros cuatro. Aunque subáis al Trono a Rickon, sé que entre los cuatro gobernaréis bien. Arya podría curtirse en cuestión de batalla y guerra, y asesorar en eso; Sansa y su don de gentes, aseguraría alianzas mantendría Invernalia unida. Bran podría contar las consecuencias de las acciones. Seríais buenos reyes.

—Pero tienes que ser tú, Jon — refutó Arya — Tú tienes más experiencia, y siempre me dabas consejos… "_Se golpea por el lado que pincha_", ¿te acuerdas?

—Yo no sé nada, Arya — respondió.

—Iremos al Muro — afirmó Sansa — No sé cuánto nos tomará. Pero cuando estemos todos, dinos tu decisión definitiva. Piénsalo.

El silencio inundó el bosque de arcianos. Sólo se oía el ulular del viento y el roce de las hojas unas con otras. Todos miraron a Jon.

—¿Quiénes sois? — volvió a preguntar el huargo.

—Una manada — respondieron todos al unísono. Sonrisas se escaparon de entre los rostros de los hermanos, inclusive del de Jon.

Entonces, el lobo tensó las patas, alargó el cuello hacia una Luna que no existía en un cielo sin estrellas y aulló.

Se despertaron.

Aquel mundo ilusorio donde los recuerdos y las esperanzas de nieve se confundían se había disuelto. Todos se despertaron de manera distinta; Arya y Sansa preparaban maletas con monedas de plata y ropa harapienta; Bran mandó llamar a Hodor para que buscase a Meera y a Jojen con urgencia, y su maestro sólo sonrió en su rostro de madera. Rickon se escabulló de la vigilancia de su señor y dejó de ser mozo de cuadras a pasar por jinete.

Jon decidió subirse a la jaula y subir el Muro. Esta vez, Fantasma no había ido a cazar, si no que subió junto a él como una sombra silenciosa. Cuando Jon estuvo al fin en la cima del Muro, miró a ambos lados; en uno, veía el patio donde sus hermanos entrenaban con espada. El cocinero hacía pericias con los alimentos y los guardias de Stannis se paseaban. Al otro, una gran mancha blanca; árboles pintados de un blanco roto y una alfombra de nieve virgen era lo que veía.

Se imaginó a los Otros atacando al muro; se imaginó a Edd el Penas vaticinando que todos morirían, a Seda apuntando y disparando con la saeta, a Sam aconsejándolo en la batalla con una cadena de maestre al cuello. Se imaginó a Pyp y a Grenn disparando y discutiendo como una pareja de cómicos.

Miró a Fantasma, que pareció comprender toda la carga que llevaba Jon a sus hombros y la morriña que sentía por la arruinada Invernalia. Quería oír a Sansa cantar, quería luchar con Arya, quería reír con Bran y con Rickon.

Y al Sol, el pelaje de Fantasma se erizó y aulló por primera vez.


End file.
